Nuevas Esperanzas
by Azumi Toudou
Summary: Soma perdió su mirada en alguien que le estaba dando la espalda. Si era ella, la que decidió acabar con su vida, la que dejo al caballero con el alma rota en mil pedazos era…


Ya había pasado varios días desde aquella batalla contra Marte y Apsu, esa batalla que dejo mucho por lamentar.

En medio de la nada y muerto de sed volvía a su nueva Palestra a donde iba ser esperado. Debía continuar pero su garganta le pedía aunque sea una pequeña gota de agua y un reconfortarle lugar para descansar.

Sus esperanzas iban cayendo al no encontrar nada a su alrededor. A lo lejos vio una pequeña que yacía en medio de la nada. Corrió con velocidades casi no normales, solo quería descansar. Pero que pasaría si no encontraba nada en aquel lugar, su velocidad disminuyo un poco cuando estaba casi enfrente de aquel lugar.

Sacudió un poco el polvo y acento sus cabellos que estaban medio alborotados. Respiro hondo y golpeo aquella puerta de madera. Espero unos segundos unos minutos y sus esperanzas decayeron completamente.

La puerta hizo un ruido y levemente se abrió, El joven caballero se impacto al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

-Ma…ma…ma…Marte- Si era el dios con el que habían luchado ¿Qué hacia allí con vida?

Retrocedió unos pasos y se puso en guardia.

-Muchacho ¿sucede algo?- Dijo el hombre que estaba un poco avejentado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie con un bastón- Necesitas ayuda…Mi nombre Ludwig ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El leoncillo miro extraño acaso no se acordaba que fueron enemigos.

-Soma… Soma del León Menor- Hablo el castaño.

El hombre quedo en silencio y miro al niño que tenia enfrente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Sonrió de manera calmada el hombre- Pasa se te ve muy agotado…

Soma pasó calmadamente pero todo era…

Extraño

Él, miro hacia la sala y vio… la vio…

-Bienvenido… podrás quedarte el tiempo que necesites – Propuso el antiguo dios.

Soma perdió su mirada en alguien que le estaba dando la espalda.

Si era ella, la que decidió acabar con su vida, la que dejo al caballero con el alma rota en mil pedazos era…

-Sonia, preséntate por favor, tenemos un invitado…- Anuncio el hombre a su hija.

Allí estaban, intercambiando miradas, sentimiento… recuerdos, los antiguos enemigos.

Sonia bajo su mirada.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Sonia- Dijo casi como un susurro con su dulce y suave voz.

El clima se puso suave pero a la vez pesado, aun no creía, no creía que aquella mujer seguía con vida.

Se sobo los ojos y parpadeo varias veces.

-Un placer Sonia…- Declaro el muchacho-… Soy Soma.

Poco a poco las blancas mejillas de la chica comenzaron a tomar rubor y trato de ocultarlos entre sus cabellos rosados, tras las miradas que le dedicaba el joven.

-Bien puedes quedarte a cenar y dormir- Anuncio nuevamente el hombre.

-Muchas gracias, será solo una noche- Aseguro. Soma aun estaba perdido en esa realidad que era irreal para Él.

Sus ojos aun estaban perdidos en los de aquella chica que cada vez que intentaba mirarla fijamente, descubrir sus secretos, pensamiento, volteaba tratando de evitando sus encuentros.

Lo repetiría millones de veces todo era extraño, aunque en su interior la esperanza volvía a nacer al saber que la antigua amazona continuaba con vida, continuaba soñando y estaba vez junto a su padre.

Entre risas y anécdotas del Señor Ludwig paso la cena, claro ahora no era un dios, y fue todo tan agradable para el caballero.

En la cama un océano de ideas lo rodeo sintiendo un poco desorbitado de esta realidad que estaba presenciando.

Recordó sus palabras "Tengo miedo de estar sola" Cualquier persona lo tendría, pero en aquel momento ella no estaba sola lo tenia a Él, solamente que no lo supo.

Si estaba seguro recordó, como intento salvarla, como ella se le escapo de entre sus manos, pudo hacer mucho porque el tiempo le resultaba insuficiente.

Y también recordó la tranquilidad de su rostro, pero el dolor de su corazón. Aquel momento fue duro para el.

TINK!TANK!

Ese sonido lo saco de sus inundaciones de ideas.

En silencio bajo las escaleras, hasta que llego a la sala.

-Sonia…- Susurro.

Pues allí estaba Ella en el ventanal mirando hacia el cielo tratando de descifrar algo, levemente volvió y lo vio a su antiguo enemigo, ahí parado.

-¿No crees que es tarde para estar fuera de la cama?- Pregunto suavemente con una leve sonrisa.

-Emm… pues…yo…- Trato de articular. Bajo su mirada un poco avergonzada-… No se lo digas a mi papá… Por favor…

Soma sonrío. Esta era la Sonia que Él nunca pudo conocer, la Sonia verdadera, llena de ternura.

- No descuida… no diré nada- Prometió. El leoncillo se sentó a su lado y la miro.

-¿Porque… Porque me miras?- Dijo tímidamente mientras que en sus ojos brillaban inocentes

-Por que… te conozco- Hablo el muchacho.

-¿Si, enserio?- Pregunto Sonia.

-Si…- Afirmo-… Tú y yo éramos enemigos, nos odiábamos demasiado, nos conocimos de pequeños y de ahí nació nuestra rivalidad…

Ella miraba y escuchaba atentamente.

-…Pues pasaron los años y yo te busque por todos lados hasta que te encontré y tuvimos una pelea -Silencio- …y te vencí…entonces tu siempre tratabas de matarme…

El silencio se hizo en el lugar.

Ambos se miraron y de repente Sonia soltó una risa.

Esa risa, esa risa quería escuchar Él, esa risa que mostraba una niña inocente, alegre y llena de vida. Estaba tan maravillado con aquel sonido tan angelical y lleno esplendor

-Me gusto… tu historia - Expreso casi sin aliento- Puedes contarme otra…

Era muy obvio, no le creería, pero si escuchar su historia la hacia feliz, Él lo haría.

Soma señalo al cielo estrellado, acto continuo ella miro.

-Ves aquella estrella es…- Dijo soma. Pero ella lo interrumpió- El León Menor.

-Si – Afirmo Soma. Su dedo se desvío y señalo otra constelación.

-Avispón- Susurro Ella- Son mis constelaciones favoritas…

El miro pasmado.

-Pues la historia es de ellos dos- Continuo.

Sonia escucho cada una sus palabras y siempre lo hizo con una sonrisa. Soma se sentía en el paraíso al verla reír.

¿Así fue Sonia antes de ser una asesina?

No lo sabia, pero ahora podía verla llena de felicidad.

-…Entonces "Ella" cerro sus ojos y "Él" quedo a su lado haciéndole compañía- Termino de recitar.

-Entonces… ¿Avispón murió?- Pregunto. Soma solo afirmo con la cabeza.-Que triste… pero al menos había alguien que la quería…

Sus parpados comenzaron a caer y sus bostezo cada vez más la ahogaban en un sueño. Levemente, Sonia, acomodo su cabeza en el hombre del joven león.

-…Termino…- Susurro la muchacha mientras sus parpados se cerraron completamente.

Los ojos marrones del Leoncillo quedaron mirando a la antigua amazona, como dormía con tranquilidad y sonreía

-No…-Negó el chico-… esta volviendo a comenzar…

El Santo tomo entre sus brazos a la chica y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde la deposito en la cama.

-…Gracias…- Escucho un susurro. Volteo y vio al anciano y desgastado Dios de la guerra.- Hacia tiempo que no la veía tan feliz…

-…Señor…- Susurro el joven mexicano.

-Su madre murió cuando era pequeña… y yo quede lleno de odio y dolor…- Explico el Hombre- … Me convertí en un vengador anónimo, me empezaron a perseguir, iba a quedar preso pero… no podía dejarla sola… Entonces escape y vivimos aquí desde entonces… Desde entonces que no sonrie

-Señor descuide yo… la haré sonreír, la haré feliz… seré su amigo- Dijo Soma.

- Gracias, le gusta conocer a las personas, le hace feliz tener algún amigo… como el chico que estuvo la otra vez…- El Silencio se hizo presente, pero no era incomodo, mientras ellos , los dos hombre tenga solo una idea en la cabeza, hacer feliz a Sonia…

Pero esta visita se iba a acabar pronto. Sonia tenía que volver a Palestra.

Corrió por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia las cocina

- Buenos Días Papá- Saludo a su padre con un beso.- Buenos días Soma – Él se acerco a la joven para saludarla pero no sabia como hacerlo.- Buenos Días- Repitió y luego poso sus labios sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

-Bue… bue… nos… Di... día… días- Tartamudeo mientras su rostro se transformaba en un tomate gigante.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Ella mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. Él negó sin decir palabra. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa

-Soma, por curiosidad ¿Cuándo te iras?- Cuestiono Ludwig.

-Este… mmm...…- Sobo su cuello, Él se tenia que ir pero no quería hacerla sufrir a Ella-… Yo me voy ahora…

Todo cambio, todo quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo. Sonia tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos ocultos entre sus rosados cabellos, se levanto de la mesa y subió con velocidad las escaleras.

-Sonia…- Grito su padre.

-Yo hablare con ella- Soma siguió a la muchacha, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba.- Sonia… ¿Puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió sola, y Él la observo, mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no me abandonas? Como aquel muchacho…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos cubrieron la vergüenza y el dolor de su rostro.

-No me voy para siempre, volveré… cuando me den vacaciones en Pales… en la escuela- Indico Él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Que tengo de malo? Acaso… ¿Soy insoportable?- Sonia miro a Soma a los ojos. Él la abrazo repentinamente.

-No, claro que no, eres la persona mas linda que pude conocer- Aseguro Soma.

- Soma… Gracias…- Ella se aferro más al caballero.

-Sonia… juro que volveré, por ti y tú papa y los llevare a un lugar mas seguro un pueblo donde podrás conocer muchas cosa- Prometió Soma, ahora solo tendrá que cumplir esta promesa, todo lo haría por ella, por Sonia.

Y otra vez tomo su camino, otra vez la tierra. Solo que esta vez al mirar hacia atrás había alguien que esperaba su regreso, había alguien al que le tenia cumplir una promesa. El volteo su mirada

-Hasta luego Soma…- Se despedía la doncella- … Cuídate Soma…-Tenia una promesa, una razón para volver.

Pero en su mente había otra misión… Encontrar a Edén, para hacerle saber la noticia…

_**Hola!**_

_**Una de las razones por la que cree esta historia, es por que tal vez n me gusto el final que tuvo el personaje de Sonia... y porque me gustaba la pareja SomaxSonia**_

_**Muchos se preguntaran " ¿Como es posible que Sonia siga con vida?"**_

_**Cuando la batalla contra Apsu acabo (Se puede decir) Hubo como una lluvia de cosmos que curo las manchas de oscuridad y revivió a la vida a la tierra , y pensé ¿Porque no también a los humanos, a Sonia y a Marte? Puede ser que el cosmos de Luz que callo sobre la tierra los revivo y Athena les otorgo una nueva vida borrando los recuerdos de su batalla...**_

_**¿Y Medea?**_

_**Pues su cuerpo desapareció .. y no quería que aparezca en la historia .. porque no me cae bien...**_

_**En Fiiin **_

**_Espero_**_** que les guste y capaz solo sean 3 capítulos , y en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Eden!**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
